Child of the 1970's Poster
This is a 24x30 poster featuring every cartoon and puppet characters from every TV show from the 1970's. 1969-1979 Sesame Street *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *Roosevelt Franklin *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother *Lefty the Salesman *Professor Hastings *Herry Monster *Little Bird *Guy Smiley *Sherlock Hemlock *Betty Lou *Prairie Dawn *Herbert Birdsfoot *Little Jerry and the Monotones *Marty *Farley *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Simon Soundman *Slimey the Worm *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) *Harvey Kneeslapper *The Amazing Mumford *The Yip-Yip Martians *The Mudman *The Count Von Count *Sam the Super-Automated Robot *Frazzle *Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Pigs *Prince Charming *Witches *Fred the Wonder Horse *Gladys the Cow *Natalie the Cow *Bip Bippadotta *Biff *Sully *Chris and the Alphabeats *Thomas Twiddlebug *Tessie Twiddlebug *Timmy Twiddlebug *Tina Twiddlebug *Bad Bart *Don Music *Rodeo Rosie *Mr. Chatterly *Stuie Monster *Maurice Monster *Other AM Monsters *The Two-Headed Monster *Barkley the Dog *Bruno the Trashman *Bertha *Brad (Bert's nephew) *Solomon Grundy (not the DC super-villain) *Wanda the Witch *The Baker (from Numerosity) *10 Racers (from Jazzy Spies) *10 Spies (from Jazzy Spies) *Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes *The Rocket Countdown Announcer *The King of 8 *The Queen of 6 *A mustached guy from "I Thought a Thought" *Nancy the Nanny Goat *Melvin the Moving Man *George the Farmer *The Mad Painter *Donnie Budd *The Alligator King *The Penny Candy Man *Martian Beauty *Ten Turtles on the Telephone *Mary Sunshine 11 *Twelve Ladybugs *King Minus *Jasper and Julius *Richard Bird *Christopher Clumsy *Professor Drummond Bugle *The Old Woman Who Lived in a Nine *The Typewriter Guy *He(athcliff) *She(ila) *It *The Sign Man *Thelma Thumb *Cyrus *Billy Jo Jive *Susie Sunset *Bad News Barton *Wrong Way Willie *Meatbone *Fruta Manzana 1970 Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *General *Klunk *Zilly *Yankee Doodle Pigeon The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Penelope Pitstop *Sylvester Sneekly/The Hooded Claw *Clyde *Dum Dum *Zippy *Pockets *Snoozey *Softey *Yak Yak Cattanooga Cats *Country *Kitty Jo *Scoots *Groove *Finny Fogg *Jenny Trent *Hoppy *Crumden *Bumbler *Smirky *Mildew Wolf *Lambsy *Bristle Hound *Autocat *Motormouse The Pink Panther Show *Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau *Charlie Ant *Blue Aardvark *Toro Toad *Pancho Toad *Crazylegs Crane *Misterjaw *Catfish *Harry Halibut Horton Hears a Who *Horton the Elephant *Jane Kangaroo *Junior Kangaroo *The Wickersham Brothers *Whizzer McKwoff *Dr. H. Hoovey *Jojo Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sabrina Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Salem *Harvey Kinkle *Spencer *Ophelia *Cousin Ambrose *Miss Della The Groovie Goolies *Drac *Frankie *Wolfie *Hagatha *Bella La Ghostly *Dr. Jekyll and Hyde *Mummy *Boneapart *Ghoulihand *Batso *Ratso *Hauntleroy The Harlem Globetrotters *George "Meadowlark" Lemon *Freddy "Curly" Neal *Hubert "Geese" Ausbie *J.C. "Gip" Gibson *Bobby Joe Mason *Paul "Pablo" Robertson *Granny *Dribbles Josie and the Pussycats *Josie McCoy *Melody Valentine *Valerie Smith *Alan M. Mayberry *Alexander Cabot III *Alexandra Cabot *Sebastian The Bugaloos *Sparky *Nutty Bird *Peter Platter *Gina Lolawattage *Woofer *Tweeter *Funky Rat The Great Santa Claus Switch *Zippity *Skippity *Hoppity *Bing *Bong *Fred *Lothar *Thig 1971 The Cat in the Hat *The Cat in the Hat *Conrad *Sally *Karlos K. Krinklebine (Norval the Fish) *Thing One *Thing Two Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hair Bair *Square Bear *Bubi Bear *Zookeeper Eustace P. Peevly *Lionel J. Botch *The Zoo Superintendent The Funky Phantom *Johnathan "Mudsy" Muddlemore *Boo the Cat *Skip Gilroy *April Stewart (NOT the voice actress) *Augie Anderson *Elmo the Dog Pebbles & Bam Bam *Pebbles Flintstone *Bam Bam Rubble *Moonrock *Penny *Wiggy *Cindy *Fabian *Schleprock *Bronto *Noodles *Stub *Zonk *Snoots *Wooly The Jackson 5ive *Michael Jackson *Marlon Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *Tito Jackson *Jackie Jackson *Ray *Charles *Rosie The Road Runner Show *Road-Runner *Wile E. Coyote Lidsville *Raunchy Rabbit *Jack of Clubs *Mr. Big *Captain Hooknose *Bela *Boris *Rah-Rah *Madame Ring-a-Ding *Mother Wheels *Nursie *Twirly *Colonel Poom *Mr. Chow *Pierre LeSewer *Scorchy *Tex *Tonsilini *Hiram *Admiral Scuttlebutt *Big Chief Sitting Duck The Frog Prince *King Rupert the Second *Featherstone *Tamanilla Grinderfall 1972 The Lorax *The Lorax *Once-Ler *The Brown Bar-Ba-Loots *The Swomee Swans *The Humming Fish *The Boy The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Mr. Charlie Chan *Henry Chan *Stanley Chan *Suzie Chan *Alan Chan *Anne Chan *Tom Chan *Flip Chan *Nancy Chan *Mimi Chan *Scooter Chan *Chu Chu The Brady Kids *Gregory Brady *Marcia Brady *Peter Brady *Janice Brady *Bobby Brady *Cindy Brady *Moptop *Ping *Pong *Marlon *Chuck White *Fleetwood *Babs *Mayor Latrain *Mrs. Flugel Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fat Albert *Mushmouth *Dumb Donald *Russell Cosby *Old Weird Harold *Rudy Davis *Bucky Miller Josie and The Pussycats in Outer Space *Bleep The Osmonds *Alan Osmond *Wayne Osmond *Merrill Osmond *Jay Osmond *Donny Osmond *Jimmy Osmond The Roman Holidays *Gus Holiday *Laurie Holiday *Precocia Holiday *Happius Holiday *Mr. Evictus *Mr. Tyconnius *Brutus the Lion *Groovia Sealab 2020 *Captain Mike Murphy *Dr. Paul Williams (the main character, not the legendary composer) *Robert Murphy *Hal *Sally Murphy *Lieutenant Sparks *Ed *Gail *Jamie Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Harry Boyle *Irma Boyle *Alice Boyle *Chet Boyle *Jamie Boyle *Ralph Kane The Houndcats *Stutz *Ding Dog *Mussel Mutt *Putty Puss *Rhubarb *Captain Blight *Dr. Strageless *Doctor Doll *The Raven *Grogan *Madame X Schoolhouse Rock *Bill *Naughty Number Nine *Lucky Seven Sampson *Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla *Interplanet Janet The Muppet Musicians of Bremen *Leroy the Donkey *Mordecai Sledge *Farmer Lardpork *Mean Floyd *Caleb Siles 1973 Dr. Seuss on the Loose *Sneetches *Sylvester McMonkey McBean *North-Going Zax *South-Going Zax *Sam-I-Am *Grouchy Guy *Mouse *Fox *Goat The Addams Family *Gomez Addams *Morticia Addams *Uncle Fester *Wednesday Addams *Pugsley Addams *Lurch *Cousin Itt *August *Grandmama *Ali the Alligator *Ocho the Octopus Bailey's Comets *Barnaby Bailey *Candy *Sarge *Wheelie *Bunny *Pudge *The Texas Black Hats *The Jekyll-Hydes *The Ramblin' Rivets *The Duster Busters *The Roller Coasters *The Stone Rollers *The Cosmic Rays *The Gargantuan Giants *The Rockin' Rollers *The Roller Bears *The Broomer Girls *The Mystery Mob *The Yo Ho-Ho's *The Hairy Mountain Red Eyes *Gabby *Dooter Roo Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Butch Cassidy *Merilee *Stephanie *Wally *Elvis Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Goober *Ted *Tina *Gillie Inch High, Private Eye *Inch High *Lori *Gator *Mr. Finkerton *Mrs. Finkerton *Braveheart Jeannie *Jeannie *Babu *Corey Anders *Henry Glopp *S. Melvin Farthinghill Lassie's Rescue Rangers *Lassie *Groucho *Old Toothless *Musty *Robbie *Edgar *Fastback *Ben Turner *Laura Turner *Jackie Turner *Susan Turner *Ben Turner, Jr. *Gene Fox Mission Magic *Rick Springfield *Miss Tickle *Vinnie *Carol *Socks *Franklin *Harvey *Kim *Tut Tut *Ptolemy My Favorite Martians *Tim O'Hara *Uncle Martin O'Hara *Mrs. Lorelei Brown *Detective Bill Brennan *Andromeda *Okey *Katy O'Hara Speed Buggy *Speed Buggy *Tinker *Mark *Debbie Star Trek: The Animated Series *Captain James Kirk *Officer Spock *Dr. Bones McCoy *Lieutenant Uhura *Mr. Sulu *Nurse Christine Chapel *Scotty *Arex *M'Ress Super Friends *Superman *Batman *Robin *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Wendy *Marvin *Wonder Dog Sigmund and the Sea Monsters *Sigmund *Blurp *Slurp *Big Daddy *Sweet Mama The Muppets Valentine Show *Big Mouse 1974 Devlin *Ernest Devlin *Tod Devlin *Sandy Devlin *Hank McSummers Hong Kong Phooey *Hong Kong Phooey/Penry Pooch *Rosemary *Sergeant Flint *Spot The New Adventures of Gilligan's Island *Willy Gilligan *Skipper Jonas Grumby *Thurston Howell III *Mrs. Thurston Howell III *Professor Roy Hinkley *Ginger Grant *Mary Ann Summers Partridge Family 2200 A.D. *Shirley Partridge *Keith Partridge *Laurie Partridge *Danny Partridge *Chris Partridge *Tracy Partridge *Veenie *Marion *Orbit *Texx *Reuben Kinkaid These Are The Days *Homer *Kathy Day *Danny Day *Jeff Day *Martha Day *Ben Day Valley of the Dinosaurs *John Butler *Kim Butler *Greg Butler *Katie Butler *Gorok *Gara *Lok *Tana *Glump Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Wheelie *Rota Ree *Chopper *Revs *Hi-Riser *Scrambles *Captain Tough *Fishtail Land of the Lost *Grumpy *Dopey *Big Alice *Sleestak *Pakuni *Ta *Sa *Cha-Ka *Atrusians *Enik The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *Avarice *Envy *Rage/Anger *Gluttony *Sloth *Vanity *Lust *Leafy Green Vegetables *Gene Shalit Muppet *The San Francisco Earthquake and his Opponent *Rex (Hudson) *Melg the Gold Stalk *Xomfey the Pink Stalk 1975 The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show *Tom *Jerry *Spike *Grape Ape *Beegle Beegle The Oddball Couple *Spiffy *Fleabag *Goldie Return to the Planet of the Apes *Bill Hudson *Cornelius *Zira *General Urko *Judy Franklin *Jeff Allen *Dr. Zaius *Nova *Ronald Brent *Krador *The Underdwellers The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Mr. Hoober-Bloob *Lute *Bub Far Out Space Nuts *Honk 1976 The Clue Club *Larry *Pepper *D.D. *Dottie *Woofer *Wimper *Sheriff Bagley The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour *Scooby-Dum *Radley Crown/The Blue Falcon *Dynomutt *F.O.C.U.S. One *The Mayor Jabberjaw *Jabberjaw *Biff *Shelly *Bubbles *Clam-Head Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle *Tarzan *N'Kima *Jad-Bal-Ja *Tantor *Queen Nemone *Tomas *Belthar *Phobeg *Jane Porter The Muppet Show *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *The Great Gonzo *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Zoot *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Sam the Eagle *The Newsman *Louis Kazagger *Statler *Waldorf *Camilla *Robin *Sweetums *Crazy Harry *Link Hogthrob *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Lew Zealand *Beauregard *Uncle Deadly *Annie Sue *Foo-Foo *Hilda *George the Janitor *Mildred Huxtetter *Brewster *Nigel *Zelda Rose *Marvin Suggs *Thog *Droop *Wayne *Wanda *Muppy *Baskerville *Shaky Sanchez *T.R. Rooster *Rover Joe *Catgut *Lenny the Lizard *Miss Mousey *Mahna Mahna *Snowths *J.P. Grosse *Fleet Scribbler *The Flying Zucchini Brothers *Lubbock Lou *Zeke *Slim Wilson *Gramps *Bubba *Louisey *Gladys the Cafeteria Lady *Bobby Benson *Bobby Benson's Babies *Geri and the Atrics *The Gills Brothers *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Scoff *Green Buzzard Frackle *Miss Kitty *Beautiful Day Monster *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Purple Heap *Green Heap *Purple Lothar *Behemoth *Gorgon Heap *Mean Mama *Doglion *Timmy Monster *Mutations *The Bossmen *The Small Bossmen *The Clodhoppers *Male Koozebanian *Female Koozebanian *Baby Koozebanians *Koozebanian Phoob *Honking Beaked Fazoob *Drum Fazoob *Trumpet Fazoob *Fish Fazoob *Penguins *Chickens *Whaddayasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Youknow Bird *Ohreally Bird *Righton Bird *Harold (woodpecker) *Parrot *Canary *Fletcher Bird *Gawky Birds *Alligator *Octopus *Shark *Butch (tiger) *Sundance (lion) *Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla *Billy the Bear *Walrus *Goat *Turkey *Rats *Frogs *Dogs *Lobsters *Goldfish *Clams *Cows *Horses *Paul Revere *Pigs *Whatnots 1977 Baggy Pants and the Nitwits *Baggy Pants *Tyrone *Gladys Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Captain Caveman *Brenda *Dee Dee *Taffy CB Bears *Hustle *Boogie *Bump *Blast-Off Buzzard *Crazylegs *King *Big H *Clyde *Sheena *Skids *Yukayuka *Zelda *Sheriff of Saddlesore *Stick *Big Duke *Blubber *Shake *Rattle *Roll *Undercover Elephant *Loudmouse I Am The Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali *Muhammad Ali *Frank Banister *Damon *Nicky Laff-A-Lympics *Mumbly *Dread Baron *Mr. Creepley *Mrs. Creepley *Junior Creepley *Orful Octopus *Great Fondoo *Magic Rabbit *Daisy Mayhem *Sooey The New Adventures of Batman *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Commissioner Gordon *Joker *Penguin *Mr. Freeze *Electro *Chameleon *Zarbor *Clayface *Bat-Mite The New Archie and Sabrina Hour *Archie Andrews *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Jughead Jones *Hot Dog *Chuck Clayton *Dilton Doily *Big Moose *Big Ethel *Pop Tate *Mr. Lodge *Principal Weatherbee *Miss Grundy *Carlos The Robonic Stooges *Larry *Curly *Moe *Agent 000 The Skatebirds *Knock-Knock *Satchel *Scooter *Scat-Cat Space Sentinels *Hercules *Mercury *Astrea *Mo The All-New Super Friends Hour *Zan *Jayna *Gleek Wonder Wheels *Willie Wheeler *Dooley Lawrence *Wonder Wheels Halloween is Grinch Night *The Grinch *Max *Euchariah Who *Grandpa Josiah *Grandma Mariah *Obediah *Bethiah *Sergeant McPhearson *Wuzzy Wuzzoo A Cosmic Christmas *Peter *Lucy *Amalthor *Lexicon *Plutox *Santa Joe *Dad *Mom *Grandma *Snerk *Marvin Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Emmet Otter *Ma Otter *Harvey Beaver *Charlie Muskrat *Wendell Porcupine *Harrison Fox *Will Possum *Gretchen Fox *Heddy Muskrat *Doc Bullfrog *James Badger *Ms. Mink *Old Lady Possum *George Rabbit *Melissa Rabbit *Yancy Woodchuck *Chuck Stoat *Stan Weasel *Fred Lizard *Howard Snake *Pop-Eyed Catfish 1978 Godzilla *Godzilla *Godzooky *Captain Carl Majors *Dr. Quinn Darien *Pete Darien *Brock Borden Battle of the Planets *Mark *Jason *Princess *Keyop *Tiny *Zoltar *7-Zark-7 *Chief Anderson *Colonel Cronus *1-Rover-1 The All New Popeye Hour *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Swee'Pea *J. Wellington Wimpy *Poopdeck Pappy *Pipeye *Pupeye *Poopeye *Peepeye *Eugene the Jeep *Dinky Dog *Sandy *Monica *Sgt. Bertha Blast *Col. Crumb Challenge of the Super Friends *The Flash *Green Lantern *Hawkman *Black Vulcan *Apache Chief *Samurai *Lex Luthor *Solomon Grundy *Sinestro *Black Manta *Cheetah *Giganta *The Scarecrow *Toyman *The Riddler *Bizarro *Brainiac *Captain Cold *Gorilla Grodd Fangface *Fangface/Fangs Fangsworth *Biff *Kim *Fangpuss Jana of the Jungle *Jana *Ghost *Tico *Dr. Ben Cooper *Montaro The New Fantastic Four *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Thing/Ben Grimm *Mister Fantastic/Prof. Reed Richards *Invisible Girl/Sue Richards Tarzan and the Super 7 *Isis *Super-Samurai *Sinbad *Merlin *Hercules *Manta *Moray *Whiskers *Guppy *Superstretch/Chris Cross *Microwoman/Christy Cross *Lt. Buzz Tucker *Web Woman/Kelly Webster Yogi's Space Race *Yogi Bear *Scare Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Quack-Up *Buford *Cindy Mae *Woody *Sheriff Muletrain Pettigrew *Goofer McGee *Nugget Nose *Wendy *Rita *Fenwick Fuddy The Devil and Daniel Mouse *Daniel Mouse *Jan Mouse *B.L. Zebubb *Weez Weasel *Pawnbroker 1979 Casper and the Angels *Casper the Ghost *Hairy Scary *Space Patrol Officer Maxi *Space Patrol Officer Mini Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Wilma Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Dino *Mr. Slate *Wolverine *Thing/Benjy Grimm *Betty *Ronald Radford *Kelly Radford *Miss Twilly *Dr. Harkness *Spike *Stretch *Turkey *Shmoo *Mickey *Nita *Billy Joe The New Adventures of Flash Gordon *Flash Gordon *Dale Arden *Dr. Arkov *King Thun the Lion-Man *Prince Barin *Ming the Merciless *King Gor-Dan *King Vultan *Gundar the Desert Hawk *Queen Undina *Queen Fria *Queen Desira *Princess Aura The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle *Mighty Mouse *Pearl Pureheart *Oilcan Harry *Heckle *Jeckle *Quacula *Theodore H. Bear Spider-Woman *Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Jeff Hunt *Billy Drew *Detective Miller *Police Chief The Super Globetrotters *Nate Branch/Liquid Man *Freddie "Curly" Neal/Super Sphere *James "Twiggy" Sanders/Spaghetti Man *Louis "Sweet Lou" Dunbar/Gizmo *Hubert "Geese" Ausbie/Multi Man *Crime Globe The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show *Plastic Man *Penny *Hula-Hula *Baby Plas *Mighty Man/Brandon Brewster *Yukk *Rickety Rocket *Sunstroke *Splashdown *Cosmo *Venus Sport Billy *Sport Billy *Willy *Lilly *Queen Vanda The Brown Hornet *The Brown Hornet *Stinger *Tweeterbell Romie-O and Julie-8 *Romie-O *Julie-8 *Mr. Thunderbottom *Ms. Passbinder *Gizmo *Junk Monster Intergalactic Thanksgiving *King Goochi *Magic Mirror *Prince Notfunnyenuf *Victoria Spademinder *The Bug *Bug Kid *Pa Spademinder *Ma Spademinder Category:Posters Category:1970's